herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aria Futaba
Aria Futaba (双葉アリア) is a character from the Aikatsu Stars! series second season and is a student of Neo Venus Ark (formerly known as Venus Ark). Aria is a cute-typed idol whose preferred brand is My Little Heart. History Appearance Aria has puffy tea green hair, the ends tied in pigtails with blue ribbons with a flower in the center. The pigtails separate into two strands curling around each other. Aria wears one pink flower accessory on each side of her head, and she has lilac eyes. Personality Aria is a pure-hearted girl described as being an "overwhelmingly fairy-like idol". Background Aria was born into a large family and grew up in the lush natures of Finland. A prodigy, her performances are said to be like seeing an aurora. Relationships *'Hime Shiratori' ::Aria has always admired Hime ever since she was a child, and believes that her love for Hime is more than anyone else. Hime considers her to be Aikatsu's heaven-sent child, describing her stages as "aurora-like". After inviting her to Japan, Hime later then passes on her brand, My Little Heart, to Aria. *'Yume Nijino' ::Yume and Aria first met when Yume was training. Aria appears to enjoy being with Yume because of all of the experiences she gathers upon being with her. *'Kirara Hanazono' ::Kirara was the first Venus Ark student that Aria got to know on personal terms. As such, both of them are on friendly terms with each other, and are often seen together on board Venus Ark. *'Elza Forte' ::Elza scouted out Aria and invited her to join Venus Ark. Aria accepted her offer mainly because she wanted to know more about different types of Aikatsu and expand her own horizons. She is shown to respect Elza as well, offering the latter a carnation flower in return for accepting her. Etymology means bud or sprout. means "air" in the Italian context, and can also refer to the melody of a solo voice in an opera act. Quotes Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Aria loves nature, and her favorite flower is Lily of the valley. *Her speciality is her connection with animals. **Aria can also hear the sounds of nature, and is able to manifest auroras when her melody resonates with it. *It was revealed that Aria has been playing the piano since she was a child in episode 76. *Excluding the exchange students from Four Star Academy and Rei (who is also a staff member), Aria is the only Venus Ark student who doesn't refer to Elza as "Elza-sama", instead addressing her as simply "Elza-san". *She is the sixth character in the entire Aikatsu! franchise to be born outside of Japan, preceded by Kaede Ichinose, Mikuru Natsuki from the original Aikatsu! series, as well as Elza Forte, Kirara Hanazono, and Rei Kizaki. *She shares her singer with Hime Shiratori, as well as Akari Ōzora from the original Aikatsu! series. *She shares her surname with Anzu Futaba from the anime THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. *She shares her birthday with Koyoi Takase from the anime Idol Time PriPara. Gallery Aria_render.png Aria_test.png Aria_spr_.png Screen_Shot_2017-10-14_at_12.30.17_AM.png AiStarsS2OP232.png Screen_Shot_2017-10-14_at_12.07.39_AM.png Screen_Shot_2017-10-14_at_12.30.26_AM.png Screen_Shot_2017-10-14_at_12.42.10_AM.png Screen_Shot_2017-10-14_at_12.44.50_AM.png AS82003.png Screen_Shot_2018-02-12_at_3.00.27_AM.png AS100257.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 12.19.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.25.02 AM.png Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes